


Disturbance

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi just wanted some time with his wife and daughter. Then something, or rather someone, disturbed him. He was not pleased to say the least.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 75





	Disturbance

Levi groans as he hears a knock at his door. Thinking that maybe it’s his mind playing tricks on him, he snuggles against his family more. He registers a few more knocks, signaling that it wasn’t a hallucination.

His eyes slowly open, blinking away the haziness that clouds his vision, his mind dragging into consciousness. Levi glances down and his lips twitch at the sight. His 4 year old daughter, Isabel, was curled up against his chest, her hands fisted into his shirt. Next to her was his wife, (y/n) who was also sleeping peacefully. One hand was under her pillow while the other was around Isabel’s waist. He takes a minute to savor their appearances before reluctantly getting up.

A scowl sets on his face as he trudged to the door. He explicitly told Erwin to tell the cadets not to bother him today. He had been working his ass off for the past week and the idiocy of the cadets gave him headaches. He hadn’t spent time with his wife and child for a while, and that he did not like. He promised himself that no matter what, he would always make time for his family. They’ve given him so much, and it’s only right he gives back just as much.

Ripping open the door, he did not expect to find Erwin standing outside the door.

“What the hell Erwin?” The raven haired man spats out.

The blonde haired commander has an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry Levi. I know you said not to disturb you today, but we have urgent matters to discuss concerning the next expedition.”

Levi groans. “Can’t we wait until tomorrow? I’m tired as fuck Erwin.”

He sighs. “Unfortunately not. The Premiers needs all the details by today.”

The raven haired man grits his teeth. Damn the Premiers. He exhales deeply, opening the door wider to allow his commander to enter. If it were some other cadet, he would’ve promptly shut the door in their face and go back to his family. Too bad it wasn’t some cadet.

He slumps down in his chair, Erwin sitting in front of his desk. “Out with it.” He says exasperatedly.

Before Erwin could open his mouth, a little voice interrupted him.

“Daddy?”

Both turn their heads toward the doorway of Levi’s room. His eyes soften at the sight of his daughter rubbing her eyes, looking at him sleepily. Her raven locks were everywhere, odd strands poking out from her head.

“What is it brat?”

“You said you didn’t have work today. Why are you up?”

“Because your Uncle Erwin is a cruel man.” He comments dryly, shooting a look at the said man.

Erwin merely rolls his eyes, smiling at the little Ackerman. “I’m sorry Isabel, but your father and I have matters to discuss. He’ll come later.”

“Oh okay..don’t keep him for too long Uncle Erwin. Me and Mommy are cold.” For emphasis, she rubs her arms up and down. Erwin chuckles at the cute gesture.

“Are the blankets not enough? Or did your mother hog it all?”

“You’re warmer than any blanket.” She beams happily at him. Her words make him basfully look away, his heart swelling with love.

“Go back to sleep brat.” He says gruffly. He sees the smirk on Erwin’s face and it pisses him off.

“Okay. Bye Uncle Erwin.” She waves at him before disappearing into the private room.

“Warmer than any blanket, huh?”

“Shut it Eyebrows.”

The two men discuss matters concerning the upcoming expedition for some time, Erwin keeping in mind that his friend wants to go back to his family. The conversation finished sooner than expected, but Levi wasn’t complaining. After Erwin left, Levi quickly walks to his room.

Isabel and (Y/N) moved to his side of the bed, stealing the warmth he left behind. His daughter was curled up in her mother’s arms, her hands clutching her nightgown. He nudges (Y/N) a little, causing her to crack one eye open.

“Move over, you both are invading my side.” Honestly he didn’t care if they’re on his side. If they’re sprawled all over him, the better.

She smiles a little, lifting her head and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Finally decided to return?”

“You want me to warm your cold asses up or not?”

She chuckles, moving over to allow him to slip under the covers. She shuffles closer to him. Sensing her father, Isabel turns around and buries her head into his chest.

“She’s the cutest child.” (Y/N) cooes.

He wraps his arms around his two girls, pulling them closer to him. His fingers comb through hi wife’s hair, making her drowsy. Soon, both his girls drifted off to sleep.

Levi wonders how he got so lucky. How he managed to have such a beautiful wife and daughter baffles him. All life ever did was take the people he care about most from him. He figured he was destined to be alone, without happiness.

Then (Y/N) was like a gift from the heavens. She was everything he needed. She tore down his walls, saw him for what he truly was. Not as Humanity’s Strongest, but a battered and broken man. A man who endured so many losses. And she accepted him wholeheartedly. Her love filled the gaps in his heart. Her warmth surrounded him as they slept together. Her arms held him when he wakes from nightmares. She gifted him with his precious daughter, Isabel. Now he has two people who has his heart. He would do anything for them. They gave his life meaning, a reason to train harder, to kill all the titans so they could have a peaceful future.

He presses his lips against their foreheads, whispering into the quiet air.

“I love you both.”


End file.
